


Dance for fun

by purplefox



Series: Dance with me [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: New venue and new fun to be had





	

Naruto had no idea how he allowed Kakashi to drag him along. For him the school was bad enough, that Kakashi wanted to include more school should have guaranteed him a cold shoulder. He knew how Naruto felt about the rigid structures of their school in the first place.

But he had to admit that this school was very different to theirs. The differences made his eyes widen even as he watched the class. Kakashi had dragged him to observe but the fun he saw already made him envious. There was laughter and smiles.

Sure the people were older than himself and Kakashi, maybe older than their ages combined but it was fun. It was what he had craved when he had endured the school, of course he had craved freedom as well, a way to show what he was feeling, to share himself along with the story.

Danzo’s institute did no such thing which was why he had sought someplace else to dance. Of course his doing that had led to Kakashi coming to seek him out and for them to-

Well he still disliked the rigid structures but he loved that Kakashi was willing to dance with him however he chose. That he would not pass up, still he had to get back at Kakashi for even suggesting that they would be dancing like old people, dancing with old people.

Sure they could not go out and admit that they were dating but their dates at the club or the school were fine. Was Kakashi trying to branch out? What would be next, five star hotels and dancing after? His parents would definitely find out then.

“It’s not that bad you don’t have to make that face.” Kakashi said softly. “It’s a nice pass time.”

“We’re not that old.” Naruto pointed out. “We could have done this in the studio you know.” They had danced plenty of times in the studio after hours. It was the best reward after having to endure school. He watched the flush run across Kakashi’s cheeks before he sighed. “There’s a reason you didn’t want to do this at the studio isn’t there.”

“Well I find we tend to keep our hands to ourselves in public venues.” Kakashi coughed while he avoided Naruto’s gaze. “And I really wanted to just dance.”

Naruto smiled slyly at Kakashi’s figure. “You mean you just can’t help yourself don’t you.” Most of that was his fault, he just couldn’t help teasing Kakashi. Hell it was fun! Really enjoyable, the way the man would respond and sometimes up the ante. Dancing with Kakashi made him feel good, the way they brought out the best in each other, the glimpses Naruto caught of them in the mirrors when they danced was stunning. He could not imagine what they looked from, from start to finish.

But Kakashi wanted to dance, like date dance. No funny business. Just fun and them. He should have seen it coming simply because most of the time Kakashi acted like they didn’t have to hide. Some of the teachers already knew. Asuma, Kurenai and Anko knew. Some of Naruto’s friends knew too.

Still they had kept it pretty quiet all considering. School was school but after or before was their time. Since Kakashi wanted a simple fun dance, he might as well give it to him. They were usually so intense, might be better to be easy for a while.

X

He did not think he had laughed that much ever. He had watched the class, seen the laughter but he had not expected there to be so much fun. There was laughter, there were exchanges and good natured ribbing.

His heart was light in his chest with every turn he did with Kakashi. Kakashi’s hands on his body had always sparked something in him but this was completely different. It made him want to laugh. It made him smile. Maybe this was what Kakashi had been aiming for after all.

With every touch, with every exchange and movement he had Kakashi showed their happiness. They still got caught up in each other after all but it was different. There was a playfulness to it. They had been playful before but underneath had lurked intensity and intent.

This playfulness was so different. It was like two kids playing. It was just fun. There was little to no meaning and he had forgotten. As much as he enjoyed dancing and ignored the rules his dancing had meaning.

It showed his rage, his passion, it exposed him and that was what he loved. But Kakashi had reminded him of the pure joy and mindlessness of it. He had reminded him how freeing it could be even with rules.

With a partner, without a partner his dance had meaning. Something deeper, it was the window to his soul. He had abandoned the deep seated fun somewhere along the line or maybe it had been instructed out of him at the school. Whatever it was he was grateful that he had it back.

His hands brushed against Kakashi’s and he laughed again, he had not thought it possible but he had fallen a little further for the man. Kakashi really was a man of mysteries.


End file.
